Worlds' Peace Disrupted
by Raven Black 731
Summary: With all things seeming to be come back together between the worlds, the peace is thrown out of place when Maleficent finds out that there is a new sorceress around. One stronger then ever her. LeonxRinoa, CloudxTifa, SelphiexIrvine and others to come.
1. THE SORCERESS' RETURN

**The World's Peace Disrupted**

_**Author notes: I only own the idea for this story. I own nothing else relating to the story which included but aren't limited to the characters, vehicles, or summons/GFs mentioned. I don't own the rights to Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or Final Fantasy 7 or 8. They are affilates of the respected copyright owners.**_

_**This story is a Final Fantasy 8/ Kingdom Hearts Crossover. FFVIII characters (that haven't already been introduced of the Kingdom Hearts plot include Rinoa, Laguna and Griever (possibily Irvine and others If I feel like introducing them to the story.) And possibly some FF7 characters just to be fair but I don't know much about character's backgrounds. Will have to read up on them as I go along.**_

**_FYI: Disrupted- To throw into confusion or disorder._ I felt this should be added just to give more meaning to the title.**

_**I sumbitted this story because I am tired of looking for Leon (Squall) x Rinoa Heartilly KH pairings and only find CloudxLeon or otherxLeon pairings. I believe that Leon has only had his heart out for one person who happens to be Rinoa. No one else. Though in this story it seems like I favor Yuffie and Leon as a couple, I don't. She just has a sisterily attachment to him, not a physical attraction to him. Nor does he have a physical or other attraction to anyone other then Rinoa in this story. He may seem a bit emotional and huggy with Laguna but it's to be expected as I have the father (Laguna) and Leon (Son) with a close and unbreakable bond between the two of them.**_

_**I have also paired Tifa and Cloud as an implied couple. I'm not much into FF7 but have seen the movie (Advent Children) enough times to base the story of these characters similar that in which is expressed in AC.**_

_**This first part is Leon's thoughts, unbolded italized text is telepathy speech. It is used in the case of Griever 'talking' to Leon and Rinoa. The other is Raine's spirit speaking to Laguna through the bond he and she shared. She acts as his conscience when his mind is troubled.**_

_**Now, with the disclaimers and whatnot out of the way you can now read what you clicked on this title to read...**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

**THE SORCERESS' RETURN**

**_Her voice... Everytime I fell asleep her voice is there... calling out my given name... The name I turned my back on the day I was sent here... Yet somewhere in my heart, I feel that she and the others are still alive. What is the purpose of these dreams and the letters I keep recieving?_**

**_More importantly, are they real or too good to be true? I want the dreams to be more then just dreams, I pray everyday that it is her trying to get back to me. I hope I am not just living the dreams of my hopeful heart._**

He sat at the of town in his usual hiding spot, away from the town's festivities, thinking and enjoying the warm breeze. He sat holding his Griever pendant in the palm of his hand, stroking it, absently, remembering the day he had told Rinoa what he called it and the day he came face to face with the real thing.

Just as he was about to lay down on his back in the tall grass he felt a small burst of energy in the air from behind him. He was startled as a pair of arms were thrown around his neck and he heard a man's panicked voice.

He quickly stood up and tried to wrenched the arms off from his neck but the person wouldn't let him go. As he fought to release himself their stomach touched his side and he was temporally stunned as his energy was sapped from him. He collasped to the ground, weakened slightly. He managed to throw the person off and ran out of his hiding spot, too drained to fight.

"Squall!!" he heard the man calling to him but he didn't recognize the voice, nor did he care. He wanted to put as much distance between him and his attackers as possible.

"Leon, what's wrong?" Yuffie asked as Leon collasped onto the floor of the cabin Yuffie and Aerith were living in.

"Someone is trying to drain me of my energy. They attacked me from behind and..." his voice trailed off as he collasped.

"Finally, Squall, we need your help." a man in a light green shirt said as he enetered the house he had seen Leon go into.

"Who are you and what have you done to Leon?" Yuffie asked putting herself between the man and Leon as he slipped in and out of consciousness.

"Please, I mean no harm. I need my son's help." the silvering dark haired man pleaded. "Something is terribly wrong with his girlfriend and her sorceress magic. It's been going out of control since the last letter she recieved from him. Please, trust me. Squall is the only one that can subdue it."

"As you can see he is no fit shape to help. No thanks to you." Yuffie said not letting the stranger get any closer to Leon with her weapon drawn in her distrust.

"It's okay, Yuffie. He's telling the truth. I called for them." they heard Merlin say as he suddenly appeared in the middle of the room with a woman in pale blue in his arms. "Leon, I believe she is in need of your assistance. Her energy has become unbalanced since the worlds have been realigned as they should be. I think the child may have something to do with it as well." he said laying the gasping and crenghing woman on the table.

"Child?" Leon asked backing away from her as she reached for him. "I don't know what you are talking about." he said looking at the pain in her chocolate colored eyes. "I will help her but not for the sake of some other man's child." he said, reluctantly placing his hands on her stomach and he screamed at the top of his lungs as most of his energy was drained from him. He broke contact and fell to the floor, unconscious, with blood trickling from his mouth and nose.

"She killed him." Yuffie said seeing Leon's motionless form on the floor. She ran over to him and propped him up.

"He's not dead. Look at his chest." Aerith pointed out as Leon's chest rose and fell ever so slightly. "Here, this should help them." she said tipping a bottle of liquid to Leon's lips then to the young woman he had helped. "They'll need to sleep it off but they should fine when they wake up."

"Easy, Squall." Leon heard a man's voice tell him as he went to set up after he finally woke up. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to the owner's slate colored eyes.

"Laguna?" he asked not believing his eyes. "I've missed you." he said suddenly hugging Laguna.

"I've missed you, too, son." he said holding Leon in a fatherly embrace. They broke apart when there was a knock on the door. "I heard talking in here." Aerith said as she walked into the room with a tray of food for Leon. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm recovering." he said, still feeling really weak.

"How is she?" Laguna asked looking up at Aerith.

"She's doing better then when she when she got here but she's still has a long way to go before she and her child are no longer in danger." Aertih said sadly. "Perhaps if the child's father were to comfort her her magic would stop trying to kill the baby." she said as she set the tray of food on a table in the room.

"She doesn't know who the father is?" Leon asked as he reached for a pice of fruit on the tray.

"She claims that you are the father, Leon." Aerith said looking at him.

"I've gotten to know her, Squall. She's had only ever had eyes for you, son." he tried to reassure Leon. "She sank into a depression after the world started to fall apart. " he explained. "She had to use her Sorceress magic to keep our world from falling apart completely but it caused her powers to become unbalanced, nearly killing both her and the child. That is why we were summoned here.

"Rinoa had also been keeping in contact if that kind wizard as she is now the 'ruler' of our world. She has been keeping order among the mayham but since she only rescently discovered that she was expecting she was forced to hand her rule over temporially to find you. To help her get her magic back under control."

Leon just sat there, not sure of what to think or say. He simply looked at the ring on his ungloved hand.

"Is he awake?" they heard a slightly fatigued voice ask.

"Ms. Rinoa, you need to be resting." they heard Cloud say from the other room as the lighter of the footsteps got closer to the room Leon and the others were in.

With every step the lighter of the footsteps got the more eased Leon felt. He no longer felt fatigued. He startled when the door swung open and a blur of pale blue flew towards him.

She sobbed into his shoulder as she sat knelt on the bed next to him. Out of habit, he started stroking her hair and it made the both of them feel more relaxed and calmed.

Unknown to the couple Laguna and Aerith stepped out of the room.

Leon rested his head against the side of her face and was starting to close his eyes as Rinoa rested her head on his chest when he felt a momevement against his leg and a small burst of energy.

He looked at Rinoa when she looked at him surprised. "That's the first time I actually felt it." she said then she placed a hand on her stomach. She felt another movement. "Here." she said taking his hand by the wrist and she pressed against her stomach and they both felt the movement yet again.

She looked up at him, smiling and unable to contain himself he smiled back at her then he kissed her as he kept his hand on her stomach, no longer afraid of the child being some other man's. He held Rinoa close to him and kissed her like he had been longing to the time they were seperated.

"Things have been going smoothily here one the Keyblade Weilder put things back into order." Leon said as he gave Laguna a tour of Radiant Garden. "It's been a lot more peaceful, but Merlin and myself have been on guard, just in case. One thing I've learned from living here is that you can never completely let your guard down."

"You've changed since then..." Laguna said. "I guess it was meant to be for you, though. Leader when you were in Garden. It's almost natural that you'd be chosen to be the leader of this Garden as well."

"Yeah. That tends to be my luck." Leon said then he looked up as he heard something from behind them. He drew his gunblade when he saw a montrous creature landing on the ground then it started running towards them.

"It's okay. He's on our side. Rinoa broke the spell on Ultimecia had on him." Laguna told him as he placed a hand on Leon's forearm then reached out a hand to the beast. "Odd though. She usually doesn't him loose unless..."

Laguna stopped talking as Leon fell to his knees, holding his stomach.

"Someone has kidnapped her." He groaned in his pain. "They're torturing her and the child."

_'She was taken away by some hooded figures. She managed to summon me just before they disappeared, Master._' Leon heard a voice in his head tell him._ 'If anything were to happen to her or the child then it would be my fault. I failed to respond to Mistress' Summon right when she called for me.'_

Leon looked up and saw the creature looking right at him. "Do you think you can find her?" he asked, still doubled over in pain. The giant creature nodded at Leon then crouched next to him. Getting the hint Leon pulled himself onto the creature's back and gently postion his feet against the creature's sides.

"Laguna, can you alert the others? I'll call if I need backup." he said, still clenching his teeth in pain as he felt Rinoa's pain through their 'connection'.

"But..." Laguna started to protest but Leon and the winged beast were already gone. "Sir Laguna! Where's Leon?" Yuffie asked running up to where Laguna was standing. "Gone. He and Griever just left to find the men who kidnapped his wife." Laguna said, feeling helpless wondering where his son got such a reckless streak from. "Best make peperations for battle. He said he'd call when he needed our help."

"Malificent, I can't touch her. Her child keeps fighting. It zaps me everytime I try to contain her magic." Pete whined, nursing his injured hand.

"My husband will get me out of this." Rinoa said as she fought despritly to control her Sorceress magic but the baby's stressing along being away from her husband for so long wasn't helping matters any.

After almost an hour of hearing Pete's complaints of getting zapped Malificent decided to take matters into her own hands. Rinoa screamed at the top of her lungs as Malificent pressed her forked staff to her abdomen, draining her and the baby of their energy.

"You're killing it. Please. Stop." she sobbed as she felt her baby fighting and cringing from being drained of its energy. Rinoa bit down on her bottom lip as she was stabbed by Malificent's staff as she latter was startled out of her concentration when the doors to the dungeon flew open. These was a flash and the sound of Pete howling in pain amongst the confusion.

"Imbecile!!" was the last thing Rinoa heard before she fainted. As she fell from where she had been strapped up to the wall she felt a pair of arms gently grab a hold of her. She knew it was Leon as she felt the baby start to regain a little bit of its lost energy.

"Griever." she heard Leon say. "Return to your dormant state. You need the rest. I can carry her back. It shouldn't be a problem."

_'Yes, master.'_ Griever told him telepathically then it went into the Griever pendant that rested against Leon's chest. Once the creature was in its dormant state Leon felt some of his own energy return. He helped Rinoa onto his back, which wasn't an easy feat without hurting her or the baby. He managed to carry her out of the dungeon and through the castle but the stairs along with the frequent battles on the way out wore him out.

"We'll get it from here, Leon." he heard a familiar voice tell him. He looked up and saw Sora, Donald, Goofy and Cid in an oddly familiar red dragon shaped aircraft which was poileted by Cid.

"The King sent us to find you after Merlin talked to him." he heard Goofy say as he lay Rinoa down on a nearby bed.

"I was too late. That witch managed to steal some of Rinoa's Sorceress magic." Leon said as he laid Rinoa on a laid out bed as she slept.

"That's the Sorceress the King sent us after?" Sora asked looking at Rinoa sleeping peacefully.

"Yes. She's my wife." Leon said as he combed his fingers through Rinoa's hair causing her to smile in her sleep. "I think Malificent wanted Rinoa's energy but in order to do that she'd have to kill the child." he said resting his head next to hers as he was thoughly exhausted as well.

"We're going to have to keep her under close watch so she's not kidnapped again. I don't think Malificent got enough of the Sorceress' powers to use against us but we can't make her an easy target, either." Mickey said as Aerith tended to Leon and Rinoa. "I gave them another one of my speciality potions. They should be able to recover faster now."

"What about her wounds, Aerith?" Cloud asked from where he sat.

"She's mending fine. With Leon by her side, she is safe." smiled Aerith kindly to Cloud then she went out to start watering her flower collection in the backyard.

"Wouldn't it be safer to just take them back to our world?" Laguna asked as he watched and listened to the friends' conversation.

"The other worlds could be in danger if we to allow that portal to be opened again." Merlin said looking at Laguna gravely.

"I know you're worried about your son and unborn grandchild, Sir Laguna. But it is vital to maintain the worlds balance as much as possible. Otherwise it could cause a chain reaction, causing chaos among the worlds." Merlin said looking at Laguna.

Laguna looked at the sleeping couple then nodded his head, smiling.

_'Do not friet, my love. You are in capable hands._' Laguna heard Raine's voice say as he felt the ghost of her petite hand rest upon his jaw. _'You and our family will be safe here. I'll by trying to keep the sorceress's magic under control. But as I am but a spirit that resides within our future grandchild i can only do so much.'_

Laguna closed his eyes then he placed one hand on his jaw where he felt one of the hands then he put his other hand over his heart, visualizing Raine standing there with him. '_I've missed you, Raine. There's not a day that goes by that I don't hate myself for what I did to you_. _What you had to go through because of me.'_ he thought, knowing the voice could hear him. _'I wanted to be there when our child was born. I was devistated to find out that you died because of me.'_

_'Laguna, please. Don't beat yourself up about it. It wasn't your fault that I died. I could never blame you for my death. It was just my time to go. Don't let my death keep you from moving on._' she told him, lovingly. _'You have more important things to do then to worry yourself to an early grave. Our son will need your help when his child is born. He will need you to take up your role as his father to get him and his wife through the difficult times that lie in store for them. He has my stubborn streak, but his intentions are always the best. Try talking to him sometime. Let him know that you're there for him and his growing family, no matter what. I think you'll be surprised as to how much he'll open up, if you give him the chance._' she said then she leaned and kissed him on the cheek. _'Take care of them, Laguna. They have a vital part that is yet to be bestoyed upon them_.' she said then her spirit disappeared.

"I felt her presence." he heard Leon say when he opened his eyes. He looked around and saw Leon laying next to Rinoa, watching him from where he sat in a chair next to the bed. They both looked when the door cracked open, filling the darkened room with light pouring into the main room of the cabin.

"I'm sorry. Am I interupting something?" Tifa asked, mainly looking at Laguna.

Laguna noticed that the question was aimed at him and he saw her looking at his face. He lifted a hand and felt tearstreaks on his cheeks. "I'm fine. Just got caught up in my memories." he told her, drying his face with his shirt sleeve.

"Dinner is ready, if you're hungry." she told them then she left the room.

"I'll get her, you go ahead, Dad." Leon said startling Laguna a minute as he had never called him 'dad' before.  
Nodding his head, he smiled then as he walked out of the room he heard Leon coaxing Rinoa awake. "Rinoa, dinner's ready." he said softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

She woke and stretched, then looked at him to see him smiling at her. "I miss seeing you smile." she said lifting her hand to his lips. "Ohh." she said as her stomach started growling from the smell of the food that was being carried into the room by a gentle breeze flowing through the house.

He smiles broader then he kisses her lips, breifily. "Let's get you something to eat." he said then placed a hand on her stomach and felt a small jolt of energy but he was now used to and figured it was the baby's way of identifying him.

"I guess that would be nice. It smells so good." she said then she sat up in the bed. Leon climbed over the edge of the bed then he held a hand out for her to take and pull herself off the bed better. "I think it might be twins." she said putting her free hand onto her stomach as she felt Leon drape an arm across her back to help her steady herself as she had been having problems with fainting spells when she went to stand or walk without him there as a crutch. She smiled up at him and rested her head on his shoulder when she felt his hand rest on top of hers that rested on her stomach.

He smiled contently, kissed the crown of her head then they walked out of the room together.

When they walked into the kitchen they saw some two new yet familar faces at the table.

* * *

Please Read and Review... Don't be shy about telling me what you think of this story. If I get enough positive Reviews I may post the Chapter Two I've been working on. All critizism and compliaments will be taken. I need feedback on my story as to how I can better my writing skills as well.

In the works, **_CHAPTER TWO_: A TIME FOR EVERYTHING ...**


	2. A TIME FOR EVERYTHING

"Hello, there." Selphie was as she saw a chicobo walking along the beach.

She knelt down, holding her hand out and watched as it curiously sniffed her hand. After it was satisifed of her investating her hand the small yellow bird rubbed its head again her.

She giggled slightly as she's never experenced this before from a chicobo or even a chocobo as far as she could remember.

She startled when she heard a voice.

"There you are." she heard a yound man's voice say, not knowing who he was refering to.

Just as she was going to stand up her arms were down at her sides as she felt a male press his chest against her back and he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I missed you." She heard him say as she felt musclar arms wrap around her and pull her into a hug. It felt so familiar to part of her but a nagging feeling in her head

told her otherwise.

Panicked, she stomped on the stranger's foot and ran, scared for her life. She ends up tripping on a log and scraping herself up pretty bad. She watched, too injuried and terrified of the young man, to run.

She saw the young man startle as three of her best friends jumped down in front of her, two of them baring a keyblade and the other with an object that looked like a beach ball.

"Sefie, it's me. Irvine." the stranger said as he tried to get closer to Selphie but her 'guards' wouldn't let him any closer.

"Go back where you came from. You don't belong here." Sora said as he and Riku held their keyblades in attack stance.

"Please, I've come to get Selphie." The cowboy pleaded, with a slightly hurt look on his face that Selphie was acting as if she didn't know him.

"Sora. I just got a letter from Leon. He wrote something about a friend being here."

"Leon?" Sora asked curiously as he took the letter from Kairi. He read along with Riku reading over his shoulder at it.

"How'd he find out she was here?" Riku asked.

"Not sure, but the letter seemed to be pretty urgent. We've got to get her to Radiant Garden to be with the rest of her friends. Merlin put a note on there too." she said. "Something about Malificent needing the blood of the Angel Wing Sorceress to have ulimate power of the worlds. The Angel Winged Sorceress is in their care but they need her friends to help protect her as she is unable to protect herself but it doesn't say why."

"Get away from me!" they startled out of their huddle as they heard Selphie yelling. They turned to see the stranger advancing towards the badly injuried Selphie.

"I don't want to hurt you, Sefie. I was just going to heal your wound before you bleed to death." He said trying to use magic on her but she kept backing away.

Dejected, he stops trying to help her as he only seemed to frighten her more with the magic.

"Fine." he said in a hurt voice seeing there was no recognition in her startled look directed towards him. "I'll leave you alone then." he said then walked away, his hands limply hanging by his sides as he did. "Come, Chico." he said as he walked beside the chicobo.

It simply looked at him then looked at Selphie, confused.

"Chico, she doesn't remember us. No use in trying to force it out of her." he said but the chicobo stood its ground looking at Selphie, tilting its head to side as it cooed as it were asking her what was wrong.

The cowboy stopped when he saw that the chicobo wasn't going to listen him. "Go on then. I gave it my all." he told the chicobo as it looked over its shoulder at him. He stood there watching as the chicobo approach Selphie then rubbed its head on the palm of her hand. As it did, it started glowing, so did Selphie.

She startled at first then she looked at the chicobo then to the cowboy who still had a hopeful look in his eyes and looked as though he were restaining himself from hugging her. "Irvy?" she asked looking at him as she weakly tried to stand up.

Thanks to his long legs it only took a few quick strides for him to get over to her and catch her before she hit the ground. He caught her in his arms and looked down her, slightily uncertain to her recognizing him.

"Sefie?" he asked looking into her eyes then he noticed her face paling. He closed his eyes and concetrated on releasing a bit of Cure magic into her to help her recover faster. "You okay now, Sefie?" he asked her as she sat up, slightly dazed.

"Irvy!" she said, in realization of who was holding her. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. He smiled then hugged her as her felt her sobbing into his shoulder. "I thought I'd never see you again." she said pulling back and looked into his ocean blue eyes. She smiled weakly at him as he cradled her jaw in the palm of his hand.

"I missed you, too." he chuckled then wiped a tear from her cheek then dropped his arms down to hold her hands as he looked into her eyes, the love he felt for her appear in his gaze.

Unshaken by his gaze she looks into his eyes and smiles, too. She loved the feeling that being in his arms always gave her. She enjoyed the comfort of his arms and the smell that was uniquily him and his alone.

He sighed softly as he placed his forehead against hers and rubbed his thumbs over her knuckles. "I'm glad we found each other, Sefie. I was going mad, missing you. You are want makes me whole." he told her in a low, emotion filled voice. She watched, as they continued to look at each other, a single tear drip down his face. "I thought for sure I had lost you." he said, his voice cracking from the constriction in his throat as he sniffled. "Sorry." he apologized with a weak chuckle and another sniffle as he wiped his eyes with the back of his jacket sleeve.

"Don't be, Irvy. It's perfectly fine." she told him, smiling at him so much her jaw was aching a bit but she didn't care. She loved seeing him smile and knew that he smiled more if she did as she knew it relaxed him.

"Umm, I don't mean to interupt..." Selphie heard Kairi say. Irvine looked up then to the teenaged girl addressing them. "I think your ride is here." she said then she pointed out the familiar dragon rocketship landed not too far from the shore.

"I was sent to collect you two." Cid said looking at Irvine then to Selphie. "We need you two at the base a soon a possible. Leon's wife needs your help. I'm to collect the keyblade barers and by the description I got, you two. You will be dropped off and briefed by Merlin. Now let's get going."

**IN RADIANT GARDEN HEADQUARTERS**

Irvine and Selphie sat at the dinner table talking to Merlin when Tifa excused herself from the table and headed to a room off to the side when they heard voices from behind the door.

They heard her ask them if they were hungry then two different males voices then a weak and exhausted females voice come from within the room.

"They're coming. Leon is waiting for her."

"Who is Leon?" Selphie asked Tifa from where she sat next to Irvine at the table.

She then looked back at the door of the small room and saw Laguna come out then she saw two familiar faces emerge from the blackened room.

"Rinoa!!" Selphie said excited. She ran up to Rinoa and hugged her until she felt something move against her stomach. "Are you... was that...?"

"Yes, Selphie. She's pregnant." Leon chuckled as he kissed the crown of Rinoa's head as she leaned against him.

"Squall?"

"It's Leon, now." he said, nodding his head at her. I've been going by Leon now." he said, smiling warmly at her.

He then lead Rinoa over to the table and Selphie sat back down at the table and kissed Irvine's cheek as he put his hand on her thigh and lightly squeezed it.

She smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek as she placed her hnad over his and lightly squeezed it.

"I'm getting a bit sleepy." Selphie said resting her head on Irvine's shoulder, trying to keep her eyes open.

"I think we've got one room left. You two don't mind sharing a room, do you?" Aerith asked as she looked at Selphie then Irvine.

"I don't have a problem with it." Irvine said looking down at Selphie. "Sefie?"

"That's... fine..." she yawned, her eyes and head drooping in her fatigue.

"I'll take her in there." Irvine said seeing the consern look on Aerith's face. "She's just had a bit too much excitment today. Chico, come on." he said to the chicobo that was enjoying Yuffie stroking his plumage.

Selphie woke up in the morning and saw a beautiful bouquet of sunflowers and daisies that were as yellow as her dress.

_**The Next Morning**_

She lifted her hand to the card and simply saw a signature on it but know who it was from because she remembered the signature.

With a smile on her face she got out of her bed and padded across the floor, barefooted. She opened her closet and looked through the new arrangement of clothing that Rinoa had bought for her when they went to get Rinoa's maturinity clothes. She pulled out a lightwight sundress and a straw hat. She pulled the sundress on a then pulled her hat on.

She stood in front a full length mirror and loved the look. She took a flower from the vase and puts in the golden yellow sash in her hat. She then spitzed herself with a flowery smelling perfume.

Selphie walk out of the room and found the whole house empty. She looked in the kitchen and found Irvine asleep at the kitchen table with his hat laying on his head, shielding his eyes form the sunlight.

She heard him give a soft snore as she walked closer to him. She smiled when she heard him mumble her name under his breathe. She supresses a giggle then she walks up to him. Leaing over him, she kisses his cheek, whispering in his ear then she walks outside.

Standing there, she starts wondering where everyone was and started to wonder why Rinoa had been so secretive when she bought new clothes.

She startled slightly as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and a soft pair of lips touch her cheek. She put her hands on his and sighed contently as she leaned her head back and rested it against Irvine's chest.

She looked up at him as her sunhat fell on her back and the string draped against her neck. She heard him chuckle at her as he looked down at her.

"I miss seeing you like this." he said as he hugged her, kissing her cheek

She smiled at him and sighed contently as they stood outside in the garden, watching the sun rising.

"Where is everyone?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Not sure. Me and Leon were up late last night, talking and I ended up falling asleep at the table. I don't know why they would have left us here as we were told that they needed us to help Rinoa."

"Now that you mention it," she said. "Rinoa was acting a bit weird when she took me shopping. While I was trying on dress and various clothes, she and 'Leon' were talking in hushed voices and stopped talking whenever I would come out of the dressing room. I kept hearing them mentioning something about us but thought nothing of it."

Irvine smiled, lovingly at Selphie and leaned to kiss her lips when there an explosion from inside the house.

They startled and looked at each other in fear as they heard an evil sounding voice saying to search the house and to destroy anyone whom resisted.

_**? CHAPTER 3 ?**_

_**Still in the works. Haven't thought of a plot for Chapter three yet. Any suggestions will do a world of good as I have a bit of writers' block.**_


	3. FATHER'S DAY SURPRISES

**_A.N.: This Chapter may seem rushed. I had to change parts in it involving Goofy. At least I got it posted in time for Father's Day._**

* * *

"Goofy?" Sora asked seeing his companion in the corner of the room then he gave a sniffle as he looked at something in his hands.

"Goofy, what's the matter?"

"It's my son, Max. He's been sending me letters, asking when I'm going to be back." Goofy explained.  
"Wow. I never knew you have a son." Sora said, dumbfounded.

"He's hoping we get to celebrate Father's Day together. The king tried explaining to him that I was needed but my little Maxie won't listen to reason. Once he's got his heart set on something, he won't give it until he's accomplished it."

"Kinda like you, Goofy." they heard Leon say as he walked towards them. "Perhaps, if he can't come here you can visit him. I'm sure the king would be willing to give a break to spend Father's Day with your son."

"No need for that." Merlin said a split second before he appeared, and with a teenager that looked almost just like Goofy.

"Maxie!" Goofy said standing up as his son ran to him.

"I've missed you, Dad." he said, smiling at him, nearly level with his father.

"I've missed you, too, son."

"Leon, how about you take the day off? To spend with your father." Rinoa suggested.

"You sure? I don't want to be away when you..." he was silenced by her placing a finger on his lips.

"Don't worry yourself so much, Leon. I'll be fine and if anything happens, Merlin'll let you know. Okay?" she asked, seeing him wanting to complain about having to leave her unguarded when she was so close to her due date. "Please, Leon. Do this for me. You deserve a break and a chance to bond with your father better."

"Not exactly sure what there is to do around here, but I'm sure we can make it worth while." Laguna said smiling at Rinoa.

"Okay. Fine." Leon said, giving in as Rinoa and Laguna ganged up on him. "You wanting to leave now? To have a look around the town."

"Sure. And we can bond while on our little stroll." Laguna said playfully, knowing that it irritated his son.  
Rinoa suppressed a giggle as she watched her father-in-law steer her husband out of the house. She heard talking about going fishing as he closed the door behind them.

"It looks like its just you and me now, Selphie." Rinoa said, sitting at the table, next to Selphie a few minutes after Goofy and Max walked out the backdoor towards the artifical beach and Donald and Sora went to potral the town of interuders.

"Not exactly." Selphie said, nervously chewing on her bottom lip. "I promised Irvine that I'd go out with him to lunch today. I'm just waiting for him to wake up."

"Why's that got you so nervous?"

"Because what I'm going to tell him." she said fidgetting with her wedding band, not looking at Rinoa. Having an idea of what Selphie was talking about and was about to sk to see if she was right when Irvine came stumbling out of the room, disoranted.

"Irvy?" Selphie asked running over him. She had managed to catch him but due to his towering height and weight compared to hers she was quickly loosing her hold on him. She managed to get him on the sofa and knelt down in front of him. "He's not awake. His eyes are closed. I think he was sleepwalking again."

Rinoa knelt down carefully to look at Irvine but as soon as she started to kneel to see him better a pain shot through her body.

"Merlin?!" Selphie shouted, looking waywardily around the house for Merlin.

A second later Merlin appear with Leon. He ran over to Rinoa and held her close to him as she cried in pain. He sat squatted slightly to keep her propped as he rocked her back and forth, humming softly to her.

Selphie looked at Irvine as he startled awake when Rinoa was hit with another spasm of pain.

"Come on, Irvy. Leon's got it." Selphie said taking Irvine's hand and the half awake cowboy out of the house. The sunlight hitting his face seemed to have woke him up as he looked at her. "Welcome back." She smiled at him.

She took his hand and looked away from him as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Sefie, are you okay? You seemed different somehow."

"It's nothing you need to be worried about, okay?" she said then started walking but Irvine stayed put. "I'm fine, Irvy, honetly. I just haven't been eatting very good the past few days, knowing that I'm going to be a godmother to Rinoa and Squall's baby." she said, covering up the truth of the real reason to why she was so nervous and pale.

ON THE DOCKS

"Dad! I think I got a big one." Max grunted as he stained to reel his fishing line in. He gave a final tug and the fish broke the surface of the water. "Man, it's huge!" Max said as he gently set it down in the tiny boat and it started flopping around. Goofy managed to get a picture of the fish then he through it into the bucket.

"Well, Maxie, it's nearly sunset. Was there anything else you were wanting to do today."

"Not that I can think of. I just wanted to spend some time with you. Since leaving for college I've found myself craving the bonding time we use to have when I was a kid." Max confessed as he fidgetted in his pocket. I want to stay here longer with you but Mona... She's not been well the past few months. I get butterflies in my stomach I every time I think about it. That next year I'll have my own child to celebrate this day with."

"It just seems like its happening so fast. I guess traveling the worlds has made me loose track of time. I feel as if I hardly know you anymore, Maxie. But my duties are to the King and helping him with mantaining the balance of the worlds."

"It's not your fault, Dad." Max said then he hugged his father, thankful that he actually got to spend a whole day with him after being seperated for so long. "I kinda wish this day never ended. Part of me wants to stay with you but the other part of me wants to go back to be to Mona."

Smiling, Max pulled from their embrace as there was a flurry of panic in the distance.

"Goofy. The sorceress, she's in danger and Leon unable to defend her." Sora told Goofy then he looked at Max. "Can you fight?" he asked.

"I took self defense lesson and am a black belt." Max said, surprising his dad.

"Let's get to it then." Sora commanded as his Keyblade appeared in his hand and he ran towards where the commotion was loudest.

Goofy steered the boat to the shore then he put the fish in a basket that he then dipped into the water so they wouldn't have to worry about the fish getting away.

Once he got to the battle area he saw Yuffie, Tifa and Max fighting off a cluster of Heatless while Cid, Sora, Cloud and Irvine were attacking what got passed the martial artists. Seeing a Heartless sneaking up behind Irvine who was occupied with the ones in front of him Goofy threw his sheild just as the Heartless was getting ready to strike Irvine in the back.

"Goofy, Donald. We're going to have to more then just this. There are too many!!" Sora shouted over the choas.

"Griever! Go help Sora and the others!" Leon shouted from inside the house, over Rinoa's screaming and crying in pain.

The doors of the house flew open and Griever used its wings to correll the Heartless then he trampled them, causing several little hearts to be released into the air.

"You're doing great, Rinoa." They heard Leon say as he coached Rinoa through her ordeal.

"Where's the midwife?" Selphie asked looking around.

"I'm here." said a tall young woman in a white lab coat as she, Merlin and and young male teeneger appear. Selphie took her place with Rinoa's hand that Leon wasn't holding then she started to do rhythmic breathes to try to help Rinoa concentrate better.

"You're doing beautifully, Rinoa. Just keep breathing." Selphie said as she dabbed a dry clothe to Rinoa's forehead.

As he help coach Rinoa, Leon felt Griever returning into the necklace, restoring abit of the energy that Rinoa was having to use.

Goofy heard the midwife giving Rinoa, Leon and Selphie commands from where he and the others had pretty much collasped at after the fight.

He looked over at Irvine as he sat looking at the wedding band on his finger with tears in his eyes.

"Mr. Kinneas? Are you okay?"

"It's a boy!" Selphie said coming out of the house with her godson in her arms. She was beaming and completely obvilious to Irvine's state of mind as she was more focused on showing off of the baby.

"Selphie. He needs to go back to his parents now. You can talk to him some more later." the midwife told her with a warm smile.

"'Kay. Quistis." she said taking the sleeping baby back to Leon and Rinoa.

When she went otuside to talk to Irvine she couldn't find him anywhere. "Irvy?" she called out as she walked throught the town. "Have you seen my husband?" she asked as she stopped when she saw Donald and his nephews talking.

"We haven't seen him, today. Mrs. Kinneas. Perhaps he is in Merlin's House?"

"The tall lad with the long hair and hat?" She heard Uncle Scrooge ask.

"Yes, that's him." Selphie said, hopeful.

"I saw him heading for the dragon shaped rocket outside of town. He looked very distraught.

"Thank you..." Selphie said as she ran passed the family of Ducks and hurried to catch up witht Irvine. In her hurry she becomes really winded and suddenly fatigued. She props herself against a wall and take deep breaths to try to calm her breathing and to get the fatigue to go away but it didn't work.

As she started to black out she felt a pair of arms catch her and pick her up. Just before she completely blacked put she smelt a familiar scent and was comforted by it as she when into a deep sleep in his arms.

"I've got you, Sefie."

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

Coming Soon

Still in the works.  
Should be posted within a few days.


	4. FIGHT OR FLIGHT

Irvine woke to the sound of someone in the bathroom, getting sick and he could hear Rinoa comforting them. Thinking that it was Leon again, as he had been depriving himself of sleep to the point of getting sleep sickness, tending to the twins.

He stretched and looked under the covers when he didn't feel Selphie asleep next him. "Sefie?" he asked as he pulled his shirt on, not bothering with his hair which had fallen out of the holder.

"She's in here, Irvine. She's not feeling well right now." Rinoa said from in the bathroom.

"Oh. Okay. What's wrong with her? Will she be okay"

"I'm fine, Irvy. Just a stomach bug." Selphie said sounding extremly fatigued and exhausted, near to the point of passing out.

Just as soon as Irvine put his hand ont he doorknob he felt a strange sensation go through his body as he heard Selphie collaspe in the bathroom.

Worried about her he went over to the bathroom door and lightly rapped his knuckles against the surface of the door.

"Come on in, Irvine. She's just collasped. This bath should help her recover. It's special potantials Aerith picked out herself as a remedy for this." Rinoa said as she lay Selphie in the water holding her to where her head stayed afloat. "She's been wearing herself out helping me with the twins. I been wondering if was going to be her or Leon that gave out first. They have both been looking dreadful the past few days." She said then looked up at Irvine when she heard her husband calling for her as one of the twins started crying.

"I'll watch her, Rinoa." he said placing his hand under the back of Selphie's head.

"I'll come check up on her as soon as I see what's wrong with the boys." Rinoa said, placing a hand on Irvine's shoulder then she smiled warmly at her after she looked at Selphie then to him. "I'm coming." she said as she heard both of the twins start crying along with her husband and father-in-law trying to get the twins quiet before they woke everyone else up.

Irvine sat knelt beside the tub, absently watching as the pained and exhausted look on Selphie's face seemed to vanish as he cupped water in his free hand and it dribbled over her cheeks, bringing back the color in her face. he smiles at her when she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Irvy!" She said, hugging him, only then realizing that she was in water.

"Rinoa and Aerith made some special bathing liquids to help you recover your strength." he said, smiling at her as she nervously grinned about getting him wet.

He smiled at her and rests his forehead against hers, closing his eyes contently. They look up when the door opens. They were excepting Rinoa or Aerith to check up onthem so they were looking up towards the middle of the door. They both lloked down as they heard a voice coming from less then normal height.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Mr. Kinneas. Mrs. Kinneas. But there seems to be something wrong and we need you help."

"Sefie, not feeling well, your highness." Irvine said, having recognized the queen. "She's got a stomach bug." he said then he looked at Selphie when he felt her nervously shifting and sploshed him with a bit of water as she moved to face him. She looked up at him with fear in her eyes as she nervously chewed on her bottom, which was trembling from her being on the verge of tears.

"It's not the stomach bug..." she said but there was a crash and a confusion of voices from outside the room. "We can't let them get the queen!" they heard Sora shouted as he was engaged in a fight with an attacker. Defenseless, Irvine, Selphie and Minnie all hide in the bathroom with the door as their only protection.

"Mickey warned me against this." The queen said as two miniture keyblades appeared on her hands. "He doesn't approve of my fighting but I am left with no choice."

"We can use magic to back you up, your highness." Irvine said then he sheilded Selphie and as best as he could, Minnie as shards of wood went flying throughout the room. He gave a moan of pain as a chunk of wood lodged into his back. But he didn't let it keep him from protecting Selphie and Minnie. He casted several spells at the creatures but none of them seem to have very much effect to the creatures.

"They are immune to magic." Minnie said then she started attacking Heartless that had managed into the room. All Irvine could do was cast reflect over himself and Selphie as neither one of them had their weapons with them.

In a series of slashes and blows of weapons the Heartless all disappeared. Once all the dust and Heartless hearts had disappeared they say Leon and Cloud standing. Leon stood leaned against his gunblade, panting as he was already overworking himself.

"Leon, love, you need to rest. Here this should help you a little." She said then she used Curaga Magic on him. He wasn't as fatigued afterwards but he still needed to rest.

"Is the damage bad?" Minnie asked as her dagger keyblades disappeared and she looked up at Rinoa. She nodded at Rinoa bowed to her before answering.

"Not too bad, your higness. Luckily they didn't really hurt anyone." Minnie and Rinoa looked when they heard Selphie give a squeal of surprise and fear as her husband gave a faint groan of pain before he collasped against the side of the tub and his head went under the water.

In her panic, Selphie pulled Irvine's head out of the water.

"He's lost a lot of blood." Cloud pointed out as he saw the wood stabbed into Irvine's back.

"I'll mend him if you could get him for me." Quistis said as she happened to walk into the room as she heard what Cloud had said.

Carefully, Cloud lifted Irvine which was difficult task as he had much more body mass then Cloud's so Seifer had to help out by getting Irvine's legs to keep them from dragging the floor. Selphie sat turned in the tub to where she could see her husband but to where her body was still hidden within the bubbles of her bath.

They had to take Irvine's shirt and the pajama top he had on to get to the wood splinters in his back. Rinoa postioned his head on the pillow to where it was easier for him to breathe and she nervously watched along with Selpehie from the bathroom as Quistis had Seifer hold a light to where she could see the wood in Irvine's back.

"I feel his pain." Selphie said, hiding her face in Rinoa's thigh as she sit on the rim of the tub. Tears streamed down her face as all she could do was sit there watching as she felt his pain.

"I think that's it. I'm going to have to flush the wound to make sure." She said putting a potion bottle out of her pocket. She uncorked the bottle then she poured the contents directly onto the wound. The only response from Irvine was the muscles in his back moving involuntarily but they heard Selphie's muffled scream and cries from where she had buried her face in Rinoa's leg.

Quistis couldn't find anymore wood in Irvine's back so she dressed the wound and then looked at Selphie. "I've never seen a connection that strong before. I've always seen hints of it when we were children but never thought anything of it." she said then she gave Irvine a mild seditive to where he could sleep without the pain of his wound, mainly to also deaden the connection so it didn't overwhelm Selphie but she'd still be able to sense and fell any complications.

The guys all left soon followed by Quistis as Rinoa helped Selphie out of the bath. She helped drape a bathrobe over Selphie and helped walk over to the bed with the terryclothe bathrobe on as Selphie was still feeling really weak. She started to feel better once she was in the bed, laying next to Irvine. "You two rest easy, okay? I'm going to try to get my reluctant husband to rest then either me or Quistis will come check up on you later."

"Thank you, Rinoa."

"Lady Rinoa." Queen Minnie said from outside the door. "We are forming an emergancy meeting. We need your help in the meeting."

"I'm coming, your highness." she said then looked at Selphie, smiling. "Take it easy, Sis." she said then kissed Selphie's forehead before leaving the room.

Selphie smiled at the endearment the waited for Queen Minnie and Rinoa to leave before she rolled over to face Irvine. She smiled as she saw the contented look on his face as he slept. She took his hand in hers, lightly kissing his lips as she squeezed his hand. She rested her ear against his chest and was lulled to sleep by the sound of his heartbeat.

"Why did they just randomly attack and why were they after the Kinneases?" Sora asked as he nursed a black eye he had gotten in the confusion.

"I don't think it was because of my presence here. I had a vision that Maleficient was going to use Lady Rinoa's child's entrusted caregiver for bait to get the Sorceress to surrender her power in exchange for her sister's life. She somehow knows of the connection between the two and plans tp use it between them." Minnie said then she looked at Rinoa as she gasped and put her head in her hands as her elbows where propped against her knees. "Lady Rinoa?"

"It's my fault. Somehow I made a connection from Maleficient's mind to mine and Leon's. I've been seeing her in my sleep but I just thought that it was post dramatic stress syndrome. I think when she took some of the boys' energy, it somehow created the connection between our minds and she's using it to her advantage."

"Well, however she got this forsight we need to make sure she can't try to inflict harm on Mrs. Kinneas or her..." Minnie stopped in mid-sentence as they heard Leon mumbling in his sleep form the room he and the boys were sleeping in. Rinoa became apprehensive when she heard one of the twins whimpering in his sleep. She ran into the room when she heard a series of crashes of items within.

Laguna followed behind Rinoa with his machine gun, just in case he was forced to attack something or someone.

When they opened the door Rinoa gave a small noise of surprise and horror and Laguna dropped his gun.

They stood there frozen as Leon stood there draining the twins of their energy and it was going into a neckelace around his neck that Rinoa had never seen before but it looked strangely like a glowing seashell. The screech of a raven and a small burst of energy directed in her direction caused Rinoa to snapped on of her trance. She shot a blast of magic at the bird, petrifying it then she ran over to check on her sons. They lay lifeless in their crib as Leon came to his senses when he heard Rinoa sobbing.

He was caught off guard as she buried her face into his chest, still sobbing. They both looked into the crib when they felt more small bursts of energy. They looked in the doorway and saw Selphie standing there, glowing slightly.

She walked over to her godsons and she put her hands over them and started to sing softly, which sounded soothing yet haunting at the same time. As her lullaby became more stressed and eerie the more life the twins seemed to show until the petrified bird and the shell around Leon's neck both shattered.

Selphie put her hands on the crib rail for support as her legs gave out. She sat there, knelt next to the crib, smiling weakily at her godsons. She gave an omph of exhaustion as her knees gave out completely. Laguna had jsut managed to dive out to catch her as his eyes had adjusted enough her him to see her unstableness.

"I fear that we may have to relocate everyone to the castle so they can rest up without the fear of danger. It is the safest place right now." Queen Minnie said seeing Selphie's unstableness.

"That necklace. That necklace looked very familiar." Sora said having seen the shell necklace before it had shattered.

"Sefie?" Irvine said, walking across the room.

"He's sleep walking, again. Look at his eyes." Tifa pointed out as she and Cloud tried to get Irvine to go back into the room.

"Get off of me. Sefie needs me." he said as he pushed away from them, nearly causing Tifa to fall into a table but Cloud managed to catch her. Merlin casted a spell on Irvine to cause him to stop then to fall gently onto the sofa as Laguna carried Selphie out of the room. Rinoa and Leon both followed behind him, each with a fully dressed twin in their arms and diaperbags of the twins clothes and necessities.

"I'll transport their crib to the castle for you." Merlin said then with a wave of his arms the crib disappeared.

"The shields at the castle have been reinforced since the last Maleficient tried to take it over. Donald and Master Yen Sid have been working work on methods of keeping out Malificent's evil magic. Mickey feared that this would happened so they have been working on making into the castle grounds impossible for Malificent to penitrate our defenses again."

"Irvy." Selphie moaned softly as he lay on the sofa, still asleep. She walks over to him and knells down beside him. She smiled at him as she brushed his bangs back and heard him whisper her name.

"I'm here, Irvy." she said taking his hand in her then she kissed his forehead. "As I always will be, my love." she whispers to him then she smiles as she feels his fingers curl over her hand and he lightly squeezed her hand as he smiled in his sleep.

"Mrs. Kinneas. We need to get you and your husband to Queen Minnie's castle. I'll transport and your husband there. I'm using your ship so it should be safe." Cid said as he gently placed a hand on Selphie's shoulder to get her attention. Selphie stood and watched as Cid lifted Irvine from the sofa and carried him across his shoulder. Selphie held onto Irvine's hand as she followed behind Cid. She couldn't help think of how lifeless he looked as his head bobbed slightly with every step Cid took.

"We're coming too." Selphie heard Rinoa say as she and Leon each held a heavily bundle baby in their arms.

"I don't think this is a safe trip for the youngens." he said seeing the babies. "However since this is only ship big enough. I guess I have no say in it. Is that nurse lady and her assist coming as well?"

"Quistis and Seifer? Yeah, I think they are going to be boarding with us." Rinoa said as she pulled the blanket from over her son's eyes and smiled as he strated babbling at her. She looked up at Leon when she heard him give a weak chuckle as he sat down beside her.

"You look like you could use some rest, Leon. It's going to be a while before we get there so you might want to rest up."

"I can watch the boys, Leon. It's no problem." Rinoa said looking at her exhausted husband.

"You're an angel, love." he whispered, then hugged her and handed her the baby he had been holding the he collasped onto a bed in the hangar and was asleep in a matter of seconds.

Quistis smiled at the sight of Leon as she and Seifer walked onto the craft. She then looked at Rinoa. "Here. They need to be secured in these." Quistis said holding two baby carriers which made Selphie curious as to where she had gotten them from then she remembered the baby shower and Quistis having sent them when she was in Twilight town trying to convienced Seifer as Irvine had done with her.

The trip to the Castle took longer then expected so since they weren't very exhausted the females talked amongst themselves as their signigate other slept peacefully. Seifer had fallen asleep in the co-piolot's seat as he wanted to be in the same room as Quistis and claimed that he couldn't sleep with Irvine's snoring and mumbling in his sleep.

"I want to tell him. I really, really want to tell him but I'm afraid to. I don't know how to tell him." Selphie said, ringing her hands together. "I'm also afriad of how he would react to the news." she said, her eyes feeling up with tears and burning from her holding them back.

"You, of all people, should know that he's not like that, Sefie." Quistis said placing a hand on Selphie's knees. "He loves you and would go to the ends of the world for you. Nothing you tell him would change that, I'm sure. I saw how he cherished you and how he kept your secrets and wishes to himself. He deserves to know, Sefie. As your friend and husband, you owe it to him to tell him." she said giving Selphie's knee a squeeze before she goes up to where Seifer is sleeping and starts talking to Cid.

Rinoa smiled as Selphie wiped the tears from her face and went to stand but they both startled as Cid yelled for them to sit down as the craft started getting attacked. Despite Quistis' protests that the boys were safer in their seats Rinoa took them out of the carriers and held them close as they cried, both scared.

Selphie crenghed as she felt a dull pain going through her. She placed a hand on the back of the head where she had felt the pain but didn't see anything. Then she felt a twinge of panic as she started to have problems breathing and felt as if someone had her arms wrenched behind her back as a foul smelling substance suddenly drifted to her nostrols.

She jumped out of her seat and ran down into the hangar, where she found someone bent over Irvine with a clothe over his face, with him struggling under their weight. Grabbing the closest thing she could find she used the butt of Leon's gunblade to hit him in the back of head with it, hoping to not have killed him.

"Irvy!" Selphie said as she ran up to Irvine and caught him before he hit the ground.

"What happened?" Rinoa asked, seeing Leon slumped over on the floor.

"He was attacking Irivine for some reason. Look. He's got something glowing on his finger."

"Don't touch it. It contains evil, dark energy. I sensed when we boarded but I thought it was just the spirits on the airship." Seifer said as the sound of Ammo shells falling could be heard as the attack on the Ragnorok continued.

They watched as Seifer pulled something out from his jacket pocket.

"Matron gave this to Quistis protect me from evil that resides in this realm but I think that Squall is in greater need of it." he says, then places the pendant around Leon's neck and he came to his senses. He sat up and was looking around confused.

"What's going on?" Leon asked then he saw Irvine laying limp in Selphie's arms.

"What gets me is why Maleficient is so deadset on killing Irvine and kidnapping Selphie." Rinoa said then she used a little bit of cure magic on Leon to heal him as he moaned softly in pain.

"I don't know. But I can't take much more of this." Irvine groaned as the effects of the chemical Leon had used on him wore off. "You okay, man?" Irvine asked seeing the sickened look on Leon's face.

Leon never answered as Irvine held Selphie close to him as the aircraft gave a violent jerk as ammo shells continued to fire.

"Seifer! Tell Selphie we need her up here. Cid's been hit!" They heard Quistis shout as she struggled to regain control of the Ragnarok.

Selphie and Irvine ran up to the cockpit and Selphie leapt over the seat after Quistis moved and Irvine, though slightly disoranited sat down next to her and helped to straighten the plane from its nose dive.

Quistis pulled Cid out into the aisle and tended to his wound as the plane leveled out.

"The craft has sustained a lot of damage. It's best we land for repairs as soon as possible." Irvine said looking at a computer generated diagram of the aircraft.


End file.
